


Breakfast

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Breakfast in bed... kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word/saying of the day: Breakfast in Bed

Dean blinked and groaned as the sunlight pierced his eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" the all too cheerful of his soon to be deceased chirped.

"Why did you let me sleep this late. Uhg, I love my baby, but I think I am getting too old to sleep in her backseat."

"You've been too old to sleep in the backseat since you were twenty. Here, breakfast in bed."

"Breakfast on a bun? I don't even rate a sausage biscuit? You suck."

"Yes, often, but never you," Sam threw out before walking away. It felt nice to get the last word every now and again.

~fin~


End file.
